The Girl, The Boy, and It.
( This is from the game Identity theif lol...THIS IS MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA, PLS NOT THAT MUCH HATE; Based off a true game experience too.. enjoy! ) Introduction I aM BeLlA. I hAvE a DoCtOr. mY dOcToR hElPs Me. I gO tO mY dOcToR. PeOpLe WaTcH mE. PeOpLe WaTcH mE.. My DoCtOr TaLkS tO mE. "Bella, you look tired." -- "How have you slept?" I haven't. He looks at me. "Why haven't you slept?" I don't want to. "Why not?" ... "Bella?" I look at him. "Why haven't you slept?" I don't think this is working, Doc. "Bella, we've only been doing this for a month." I look at my Doctor. He wants to hurt me. I need to get out of here. Can I go now? "We still have half an hour, Bella" I can't escape. "Are you okay?" I need to get out of here. "Bella, are you okay?" I can't breathe. He grabs me. He calls for help. Did he poison me? People run to help. He must've. Escape I wake up in a room. I look around. I see no doctors. I run out of the room. I am in a maze. The doctor must be trying to keep me locked up. I run through the maze. I see a pathway. A boy is in the pathway. "Hullo." I said. The boy just stands there. After 10 seconds of silence he walks towards me. Every time he gets closer I want to run away. What if it's the doctor? The doctor is disguise. The doctor pretending to be a boy to try to hurt me. The boy looks at me. I look back at him. I begin walking and he follows. I find a mirror. The boy doesn't notice the mirror. He continues walking. I look into the mirror. The boy stops and looks into the mirror too. We hear a door slam. We look back at the same time. We see It. It has red eyes. It is blacker than the night sky. I don't go near It and neither does the boy. The boy and I stare at It for a while. We continue walking in the maze. It follows. I begin a fast walk. The boy walks faster too. I still think the boy is the doctor. I keep a distance from the boy. It's eyes are bright enough that It's like a flashlight. Me and the boy break into a run. It keeps up. The boy and I are cornered near a gate. We stare at It. Will it hurt us? The boy slowly walks past It, leaving me still staring at It. The boy soon returns 2 minutes later with a girl. They stare at me with a cold stare. The girl then turns into a black character with a black tuxedo. Her head turns big and there are red eyes all over. Her eyes lit up the area, --- Myra; she abused, tortured, and murdered children. The boy then turned pure black. The boy took my form as if it shape shifted. The boy -- who now looks like me, held up a knife as It disappeared in thin air. The girl or what used to be a girl.. who is now Myra charged at me. The boy cut open my stomach and the girl ripped out my organs. They ripped out my eyes. I could feel my eyes turning into pure white glowing eyes, brighter than the sun. My skin turned red and a scythe appeared in my hands. My clothes turned into black robes. Myra then Branded the word 'Tariq' onto my arm meaning "The night visitor." They saved me. They saved me from the doctor. The boy spotted a human girl on the end of the hall. Me and Myra disappeared into thin air, teleporting us to my doctor's office. Myra and I looked like nurses. Innocent nurses. Innocent nurses. My Doctor grinned. "Welcome to the team, Bella." Myra punched my doctor in the arm. "--Er, Tariq." ... This was the start of a new beginning. ( TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT ME TO DO STORY 2 TO THIS!! )